Harry Potter et le Caméléon
by VifyCriki
Summary: EN PAUSE-5EME ANNEE -SLASH Harry/OC Jarod est un génie capable de prendre n'importe quelle identité après une énième poursuite?lassé de la vie qu'il mène il décide d'aller à Londres où il rencontre Harry,il le sauve de chez les Dursleys in extrémiste avec l'aide de APITRES RECORIGEE venez voir chapitre 8 posté(Pas besoin de connaître le caméléon pour lire)-
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter et le Caméléon**

**Avant-Propos:**

Bonjour à toutes et à tous je me présente rapidement,je suis VifyCriki

Je vous présente ma nouvelle et première histoire qui est donc un cross-over Harry Potter/Le Caméléon

Cependant cette fanfiction sera dans la catégorie Harry Potter puisque je ne reprends que le personnage de Jarod,vous n'aurez pas réellement besoin d'avoir regardé la série (je pense)

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling ;la série Le Caméléon appartient à Steven Long Mitchell et à Craig Van Sickle, je ne fais pas d'argent sur mes écrits et je les remercie de bien vouloir me prêter leurs univers même si ils ne le sauront jamais!

**Pairing**:Puisque l'histoire n'en ai qu'à son tout début je n'ai pas encore choisi mais ils se pourrait que je m'essaye au Slash donc avis aux homophobes passés votre chemin

Nous choisirons tous ensemble je pense :-)

Je suis ouverte à toutes vos remarques et critiques tant qu'elles sont polis et constructives, je ne demande pas de rewiews mais les acceptent avec grand plaisir

Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas: (selon notre bon ami Wiki)

_Le Caméléon_ (_The Pretender_) est une série télévisée américaine en 86 épisodes de 42 minutes, créée par Steven Long Mitchell et Craig Van Sickle diffusée du19 septembre 1996 au 13 mai 2000 sur le réseau NBC.

La série met en scène Jarod (dont on ne connaît pas le nom de famille), un jeune homme resté séquestré pendant 33 ans dans le Centre, une fondation secrète. Doué d'une intelligence exceptionnelle, Jarod est depuis son plus jeune âge soumis à des simulations. Lorsqu'il apprend les objectifs malfaisants de nombreuses de ces simulations, il décide de s'évader et de vivre au-dehors.

Pour ceux qui connaissent excusez-moi pour le blabla inutile maintenant place à l'Histoire

Comme tous les auteurs(je pense) je n'ai aucune idée si mon style vous plaira ou non alors s'il vous plaît au moins pour ce premier chapitre dîtes moi si je continue ou si j'arrête.

Et merci à ceux qui lisent le blabla et qui sont toujours là pour lire on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Un homme brun assis à une chaise de bureau,se leva brutalement et fit tombé la chaise sur laquelle il était. Il semblait préoccupé et perdu ... Cet homme donnait l'impression que le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules. Il était vêtu simplement, tout en noir, une veste de motard posée à la va vite sur le lit.

Jarod, puisque c'est ainsi que l'homme s'appelait, était un homme charismatique, ténébreux, et possédait une barbe d'un ou deux jours qui lui donnait un air viril et très attirant, sa peau légèrement dorée et ses yeux d'un noir profond, où l'on pouvait distinguer une intelligence hors du commun, ne faisait qu'accentuer cet air. Il mangeait distraitement des confiseries (des PEZ), réfléchissant à la fenêtre de cet hôtel miteux, situé dans une ville si commune qu'on en oublierait le nom, à la marche à suivre.

Jarod était fatigué de courir pour échapper à Miss Parker _(NdA:la fille du Directeur du Centre)_ et à Sydney, son père de substitution qui avait été pendant tant d'années le père parfait, à Woods, maladroit mais néanmoins touchant et attachant. Il voulait simplement profiter de la vie, celle dont on l'avait privé pendant 33 ans, loin de la vie qu'il connaissait jusque-là.Décou-vrir. Rencontrer des gens et pourquoi pas l'amour ? Apprendre de nouvelles choses juste pour le plaisir et non pas pour effectuer les simulations que son «père» lui demandait ou pour ne pas se faire être capturé de nouveau .Vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Il venait d'apprendre que sa mère pouvait avoir de la famille en Angleterre. Cela pouvait être une piste à explorer.

C'était décidé sa vie allait changée ! Jarod s'en faisait la promesse et attention à ceux qui se mettraient sur son chemin.

* * *

_bla bla agaçant de l'auteur -ON-_

Voilà mon prologue est fini j'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je vous répondrais avec plaisir.

Je viens de le corriger et de rajouter quelques petites choses j'espère que ça vous plaira,

Excusez-moi il y a plus de blabla que d'histoire je voulais faire ça bien et expliquer les "bases" de la vie Jarod

Quel pairing préféreriez-vous voir ?

Harry/Jarod ? Severus/Jarod ?Seamus/Jarod ?

Avez-vous aimé ce prologue ? Quel longueur de chapitre préféreriez-vous ? Quand lisez-vous ?

Comment ? Qu'espérez-vous lire par la suite ?

Je prends toutes vos idées, je ne souhaite que m'améliorer !

_bla bla agaçant de l'auteur -OFF-_

**Poste son texte avec la peur au ventre.**

**Correction by Nounours.**


	2. Chapitre 1:Changements

** Harry Potter et le Caméléon**

**Avant-Propos:**

Ceci se passe pendant la 5eme année d'Harry cependant certains éléments des livres suivants seront repris.

Je voulais vous remercier ! 6 rewiews et 7 followers c'est vraiment plus que ce que j'espèrais !Voici la suite,j'avais dis Mercredi mais comme vous le voyez elle arrive plus tôt

**Auteur**:Moi:VifyCriki ou Sahyadu2b

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling ;la série Le Caméléon appartient à Steven Long Mitchell et à Craig Van Sickle, je ne fais pas d'argent sur mes écrits

**Pari****ng **: Slash je ferais un sondage un peu plus tard(Homophobes passez votre chemin) pour désigner les couples mais d'après vos avis vous penchez plus vers le Harry/Jarod pour celles qui seraient déçues j'espère trouvé un petit truc qui vous plaît et qui vous aiderons à passez au dessus de ça

**Rating** : M par précaution

Je tenais à vous prévenir également que je passe les épreuves du bac dans les deux semaines qui suivent,c'est pour cela que je poste moins souvent que ce que je comptais faire à la base.

Je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous attend en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Clefs :

Severus Snape=Severus Rogue

Spinner's End =L'impasse du Tisseur

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :Changements**

_Dortoir des __Gryffondor de cinquième année_

_Pov Harry:_

«J'étais fatigué, pourquoi me diriez-vous ? Parce que je dois sans cesse faire semblant de sourire, d'être heureux, confiant en l'avenir.

Ils pensent tous que j'ai de la chance, c'est vrai après tout je suis riche, célèbre… Pff, ce ne sont que des âneries.

Quelles chances ? D'avoir vaincu un mage noir avant même d'avoir appris à parler, d'être orphelin ? D'être toujours le seul à avoir fait ceci ou cela ? Ils ne me comprennent pas et ne me comprendront jamais, je n'ai jamais rien demandé, moi...

Malheureusement c'est sur moi qu'est tombée l'épée de Damoclès qui attendait patiemment au-dessus de la tête de ma famille. Parfois je me dis que ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre et même si c'est égoïste et que je me sens coupable de penser pareilles atrocités, je ne peux m'en empêcher.

STOP ! me sermonné-je intérieurement, je dois me reprendre, ne pas leur montrer, être celui qu'ils veulent, que je reprenne le Poudlard Express pour retourner chez Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia, alias le Cochon et le Cheval et leur merveilleux Dudlynouchet._(NdA:on pourrait presque en faire une fable !)_

Eh oui ! C'est la fin de l'année scolaire, le seul point positif est que Fudge a enfin ouvert les yeux sur la situation plus que difficile dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, et petit plus Marietta Edgecombe est arrivée au dîner toujours couverte de la fameuse inscription de Mione: "cafard", ce qui était très drôle, enfin selon Ron.

Pour moi c'est autre chose.

Sirius… Sirius est mort, je ne réalise toujours pas, même lorsque, comme maintenant je le pense, ça sonne faux je trouve… Cela va être tellement difficile sans lui… Je me sens si seul»

Harry s'endort pour quelques heures de répit bien mérité lendemain matin il devait aller voir Dumbledore, il avait soi-disant quelque chose. S'il le faisait venir unique-ment pour lui proposer ses affreux bonbons aux citrons, foi de Potter, il en ferait de la pâté pour hippogriffe ! Il verrait bien demain en attendant c'était l'heure de dormir, surtout qu'il allait encore faire des cauchemars et qu'il ne pourrait retourner bien tranquillement dans les bras de Morphée, il commençait à avoir l'habitude, il serait capable de faire un dessin du plafond de la salle commune les yeux fermés.

* * *

_Appartement de Severus, 22h04_

Severus sortait de sa douche, il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille l'eau ruisselait sur son corps, après tout il vivait seul, il pouvait se le permettre, lorsqu'un hibou qu'il reconnaît comme étant celui du vieux fou glucosé frappe à la vitre ! Que me veut-il encore celui-là ? se demande le brun en ouvrant la fenêtre à l'oiseau qui entre, s'installe tranquillement sur le perchoir posé dans le salon et attend une réponse avec l'air de dire : "Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi !"

Le visage de Severus perd le peu de couleur qu'il a au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

_Cher Severus,_

_J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, malheureusement ceci est d'une importance capital,__je viens de recevoir deux médaillons très rares conçus pour envoyer des renseignements à l'autre : comme l'humeur, le taux de magie, ils sont pour toi et Harry. Oui je sais, tu vas probablement m'en vouloir mais je sais ce qui doit être fait et cela est primordial, tu sais qu'Harry a perdu son parrain il y a quelques temps, il sera plus vulnérable qu'à l'accoutumée et je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour le surveiller, comme tu t'en doutes, j'espérais que tu acceptes de le faire pour moi._

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_PS : le collier est dans l'enveloppe. Mets-le dès que possible._

Severus n'en revient pas, lui, Severus Snape va devoir se coltiner un gamin arrogant, capricieux et insolent durant TOUT l'été, ou du moins le surveiller régulièrement. Bon, il est vrai qu'il ne faisait rien cet été ; comme à son habitude, il devait aller à Spinner's end et broyer du noir mais tout de même, un Potter ! Impossible ! C'était un sacrilège !

Le Directeur ne lui a même pas dit s'il devrait habiter avec ou simplement aller voir comment ça allait, il ne veut pas du tout exécuter cet ordre parce que c'est bien un ordre, mais après tout Severus est un Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, le Directeur lui a bien dit "Mets-le dès que possible" ? Eh bien là, ce n'est tout bonnement pas possible, il a des potions à terminer et il ne veut absolument pas _(NdA : c'était ironique)_ abîmer le merveilleux collier qui le reliera 24h/24 à cet imbécile de Potter, avec les vapeurs toxiques dégagées par lesdites potions. Oh non, il ne veut vraiment pas !

De toute manière, il ne peut rien lui arriver à ce môme, il va aller chez ses Moldus, qui doivent le gâter,le chouchouter et que sais-je encore à n'en plus finir.

C'est avec cette décision en tête qu'il répondit à Dumbledore qu'il était d'accord.

* * *

_Du côté de Jarod, au 8,Privet Drive_

_Pov Jarod :_

Ah là là, ce voyage en avion m'a lessivé, j'aurais dû le piloter, ça aurait été bien plus agréable ! J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, j'ai trouvé une jolie petite maison, semblable à toutes celles du quartier, mais bien entretenue, au 8 Privet Drive, mon chiffre favori, celui de l'infini. La maison est assez simple : une cuisine américaine, un salon/salle à manger d'une belle taille tous deux décorés avec goût, en rouge pour la cuisine et en marron/crème pour le salon ; à l'étage trois chambres, une salle d'eau et un bureau.

La maison étant déjà aménagée, je n'ai eu qu'à poser le peu d'affaires que je possède dans la première chambre, à droite en montant l'escalier, la plus grande, décorée dans les tons bleus avec un immense lit : tout ce que j'aime.

J'ai également fait deux-trois courses à Londres où j'ai acheté mes fameux PEZ, des Oréo enrobés de chocolat ,et de drôles de bracelets ayant des formes amusantes comme des chapeaux de cow-boy,des robes, ou des chaussures. Je trouve ça très divertissant, j'en ai acheté des paquets et des paquets… Bon d'accord j'ai pris TOUS les paquets qui étaient disponibles mais il vaut mieux trop que pas assez, et puis après tout, c'était l'argent du centre qui sert à acheter tout ce dont j'ai besoin ! Certes c'est assez bas, mais je leur en veux tellement qu'un rien me fait plaisir.

Dès demain, je me trouverais un travail. Quel métier ferai-je ? Avocat ? Vétérinaire ? Dentiste ? Psychologue ? Nutritionniste ? Quelque chose pour aider les autres, pourquoi pas travailler dans un orphelinat ?

Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais... c'était parfait !

* * *

**Après-Propos:**

**Lisez la suite pour vous faire une idée s'il vous plaît.**

posté le 18/06/2013.

_Hakuna Matata !_

_Quelle chapitre magnifique !_

_Hakuna Matata !_

_Pour les reviews, c'est en bas !_

_Bla bla d'auteur ultra agaçant -ON-_

Alors ça vous à plu ?

J'ai réfléchi et je pense faire un Jarod/Harry

Je voulais aussi vous demander également si Jarod devait continuer a rechercher sa mère ? Je trouve que c'est une parti importante de la vie de Jarod et que je pourrais faire pas mal de choses si je le faisais à vous de juger

Quel métier pourrait faire Jarod ? Je pensais à psychologue dans un orphelinat pour la suite de l'histoire cela m'aiderait énormément.

J'attend vos avis avec impatience !Le prochain chapitre paraîtra sans doute samedi 22 juin si tout va bien!

J'ai d'autres idées et j'aimerais votre avis:

La suite de l'OS d'akahi"Le protégé du Passé" j'ai bien évidement l'accord de l'auteur

Harry/Tonks se serait une réponse à un défi de KylieJackson posté sur le forum défis,boîte à idées

« Voilà un défi, une fanfiction que j'adorerais lire sur ce site: Harry voyage dans le temps (à n'importe quelle époque) avec la compagnie de Tonks: romance. Par exemple une petite idée: Harry voyage dans le temps pour changer le petit Tom Jedusor avec Tonks, ils deviennent ses parents. Mais bien sûr, ceci n'est qu'une petite idée farfelue à développer ou pas, rien de plus.

J'espère que quelqu'un aura le courage de se lancer pour le bonheur des fans de Harry/Tonks.»

Dites-moi ce que vous aimeriez lire!

_Bla bla d'auteur ultra agaçant-OFF-_


	3. chapitre 2:Un amas de surprise by Lilou

**Harry Potter et le Caméléon:**

**Avant Propos:**

En premier lieu je voulais vous présenter mes excuses pour la date de parution de ce chapitre,j'avais dis Samedi,mais j'ai eu quelques contre temps des révisions à faire...Excusez-moi,je ne publierais pas jusqu'à Jeudi après je serais réellement en vacances et vous allez devoir me supporter beaucoup plus souvent !

Je voudrais également remercier ma bêta : Brunhylde qui fait un travail fabuleux,elle manie correction et critique avec brio!Que ferais-je sans elle ?:-) Je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'aller lire sa fiction ainsi que la traduction qu'elle vient de commencer ! Les liens sont sur mon profil

Je vous poste ce chapitre à la seconde ou ma gentille bêta me l'as renvoyé pour tenter de me faire pardonner, maintenant je vais me coucher parce qu'il est quand même une heure du matin ! Bref,bonne lecture !

Merci à toutes vos rewiews mise en alerte,favoris etc; vos petits mots m'ont beaucoup touché et je suis vraiment heureuse de partager cette histoire avec vous !

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling (et à ses ayants-droits) ;la série Le Caméléon appartient à Steven Long Mitchell et à Craig Van Sickle (et à leurs ayant-droits cela va sans dire), je ne fais pas d'argent sur mes écrits,malgré tout cette histoire m'appartient.

**Rating:** M par précaution, Présence de slash même si le dit slash ne sera présent que dans assez longtemps.

Une scène pouvant être choquante est présente dans le chapitre (celui-là ou le suivant), un signalement sera présent pour vous avertir si vous désirez sauter le passage,je vous ferais un bref résumé mais vous risquez de ne pas réaliser tous les tenants et les aboutissants qu'entraînent la scène!

Bonne lecture .On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

_Pov Harry :_

— Harry ? Harry ?

Quelqu'un l'appelait ? On ne pouvait pas le laisser dormir ? Il s'était recouché il y avait seulement quelques minutes, du moins c'est l'impression qu'il avait. Il allait faire savoir sa façon de pensée à l'imbécile qui osait le réveiller !

— Quesquispasse ?

Bon d'accord il n'était pas très convaincant ,il lui expliquerait plus tard, après avoir avalé deux tasses de café par exemple... Ah la la ! Que c'était dur de ne pas être du matin ! Surtout pour Môssieur, le Sauveur du monde sorcier !

— Ben c'est l'heure d'aller petit-déjeuner, vieux, lui expliqua Ron,surtout qu'après tu dois aller voir Dumbledore.

— Ah ouais je l'avais oublié celui-là, répondit Harry, tout en s'étirant comme un chat.

Après avoir mis ses lunettes sur son nez il poursuivit en demandant à Ron de l'attendre quelques minutes le temps pour lui d'aller prendre une douche.

— Ça marche mec,je t'attend dans la salle commune.

Harry se leva péniblement, trébucha sur son jean, prit des affaires propres dans sa malle sans trop faire attention et se dirigea tant bien que mal à la salle de bain.

Un quart d'heure plus tard,il sortait rejoindre Ron, habillé, toujours pas coiffé bien qu'il eût essayé et légèrement plus réveillé qu'avant.

« Ah enfin vous en avez mis du temps les garçons ! » Fut la première chose qu'entendit Harry en arrivant à la table des Griffys.

— Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione, je vais bien merci de t'en inquiéter, fit ironiquement Harry.

Hermione, habituée à la mauvaise humeur de son ami le matin ne s'en offusqua pas et préféra lui servir son petit-déjeuner qui était composé d'un bol de café,d'un verre de jus de citrouille et d'un pain au chocolat.

— Merci,Mione dit Harry en s'asseyant en face d'elle

— De rien Ryry , tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure avec Dumbledore ?

— Oh je ne sais pas, il ne m'a pas donné d'heure,je suppose qu'il m'attend après le petit dej' ,répondit Notre Golden Boy national après avoir bu son son jus de fruit et prit une bouchée de sa viennoiserie.

Une fois leur déjeuner finit,ils se levèrent et tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore;Hermione et Ron se dirigeaient vers l'enfer personnel de Ronnie:la bibliothèque. Quand le rouquin s'aperçut de l'endroit où se rendait Hermione, il fit immédiatement demi-tour après avoir, bien sûr , prévenu Hermione qu'il venait de se souvenir qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et rattrapa Harry pour lui demander s'il pouvait lui emprunter son balai histoire de s'entraîner,ce qu'Harry lui accorda .

En arrivant devant la Gargouille,Harry prononça le mot de passe que Dumbledore lui avait donné dans sa missive et après avoir monté rapidement les escaliers ,frappa trois coups à la porte.

On l'autorisa à entrer .

— Bonjour Harry,assied-toi je te prie ,un bonbon au citron ?

— Non merci Monsieur le Directeur,je viens de manger,une autre fois peut être, répondit -il, conciliant

— Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai convoqué n'est ce pas ?

— En effet,Monsieur,admit Harry en esperant que le Citronné ne tournerait pas 20 siècles autour du chaudron

— Un de mes vieux amis me devait un service,je lui ai demandé de me fabriquer deux médaillons magiques pour toi et quelqu'un que j'aurais choisi pour te surveiller,ce sera sûrement un membre de l'ordre que tu connais très bien expliqua Dumby en souriant, tiens voici le tien.

Lorsque Harry le toucha il sentit une forte vague de magie se propager dans toute la pièce, le médaillon s'était transformé,désormais c'était un scarabée sculpté dans de l'argent à la carapace brillante et multicolore ,finement ouvragé dont les deux yeux semblaient être fait d'une pierre précieuse inconnue.

Les deux pierres paraissait violette et semblait briller de l'intérieur,des volutes de fumé se déplaçait doucement en leur sein. C'était un véritable chef-d'oeuvre et même Dumbledore en était étonné car, premièrement de toute sa vie il n'avait vu un bijou aussi bien réalisé.

En effet on avait l'impression que le scarabée était vivant, et deuxièmement et non des moindres, il n'avait jamais vu un médaillon aussi coloré, ce genre de bijou reflétait l'être pour qui il avait été façonné, son caractère mais aussi sa magie qui,est intrinsèquement lié au sorcier.

Avec ce bijou, il en avait la confirmation, Harry était bien plus puissant que n'importe qui,du moins c'était le cas de son potentiel magique qui ne se développerait totalement qu'une fois le sorcier prêt à le recevoir.

Cela chamboulait tous ses plans !

—Hum,hum Directeur ? fit Harry pour rappeler sa présence.

— Oh oui Harry,excuse-moi,j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Désormais ce médaillon est lié à toi, personne ne pourra le retirer ou même le voir si tu ne le veux pas. Il est également doté de quelques sortilèges de protection est aussi relié à l'autre médaillon et lorsque la personne aura mit le bijou ,tu pourras sentir sa présence. Un mécanisme permet de désactiver cette fonction mais je te demande de ne pas t'en servir, il en va de ta vie. Ces médaillons sont très particuliers, reliés à une magie spéciale, peu connue, et n'étant pas un spécialiste je ne peux t'en dire plus...

Après avoir discuté quelques minutes de plus ,Dumbledore le renvoya gentiment mais fermement afin qu'il puisse «finir de préparer ses affaires» sans prendre le temps d'écouter la réponse d'Harry qui les avait déjà toutes empaquetées.

Une heure plus tard,dans le dortoir des gryffondors,un adolescent aux yeux d'émeraude réfléchissait.

Le directeur avait dit qu'il ne s'y connaissait pas trop mais Harry avait eu l'impression qu'il lui cachait des choses,il avait été totalement choqué lorsqu'il avait vu son médaillon et puis il avait l'habitude de ses cachotteries.

Cela faisait 5 ans que c'était ainsi …

Il descendit rejoindre ses amis,le Poudlard Express allait partir dans quelques minutes.

* * *

_Du côté de Jarod,deux semaines après l'entrevue entre Harry et Dumbledore._

Jarod était fier de lui! Il avait trouvé l'endroit parfait pour mener son projet à bien. Il avait réfléchit et il avait finalement trouvé sa voie: créer une maison, un foyer pour des jeunes qui se sentaient mal dans leur peau, pour ceux qui avait été traumatisé par leurs parents,leur famille... Bon finalement ce n'était pas vraiment sa maison mais l'idée était là il allait véritablement aider des enfants !

Mais avant ça, il avait décidé d'aller chercher des pistes sur sa mère,il tenait de source sûre que sa mère avait mis les pieds à Broxton,il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Cependant ,il s'était vite aperçu qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Personne ne reconnaissait sa mère . Pourtant selon le Centre qui l'avait pisté avant de le kidnapper, elle avait vécu 10 ans ici ! C'était incompré é de ses recherches,profondément déçu et triste, il était monté dans sa voiture et avait roulé roulé roulé, où ? Il ne savait pas, il suivait simplement ses envies et il était arrivé devant ce magnifique manoir. IL était resté ébahi devant la beauté des lieux,pourtant il n'en voyait qu'une petite partie vu la taille du portail ,d'un noir brillant ,qu'il avait en face de lui . Néanmoins, il fut encore plus étonné quand il rencontra le propriétaire des lieux.

Alexander Paul Carlton vivait près de Dove Holes dans le Derbyshire. Cet individu d'une trentaine d'années; du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait avoir; était un homme impressionnant dans tous les sens du terme : un être extraordinairement sûr de lui, gracieux et sage,qui semblait avoir tout vu, tout connu à tel point qu'on aurait pu se demander s'il n'était pas plus vieux que la Terre elle-même.

Alexander s'occupait d'un centre pour jeunes et Jarod avait été surpris lorsque que Monsieur Carlton le lui avait expliqué. « J'aime aider les autres » lui avait-il dit en souriant. Cette visite des lieux avait duré des heures et aucuns des deux hommes n'avait vu les heures passer. L'un buvait les paroles de l'autre,tandis que l'autre était profondément intrigué par le premier.

En voyant Jarod commencer à fatiguer, son hôte lui avait proposé d'aller s'installer dans la véranda où il pourrait ainsi prendre le thé selon la coutume anglaise.

Excusez-moi d'être indiscret mais quel est votre métier,mon cher Jarod ? commença Alexander

Et bien c'est assez complexe à expliquer …répondit Jarod,hésitant

Pour trouver quelque chose de cohéritant à répondre sans divulguer son secret il but une gorgée de citronnade.

Notre beau brun se sentit mal presque immédiatement après,et il se sentit partir …

Quelques heures plus tard, Jarod se réveilla dans une grande chambre, lumineuse, bien décorée, dans les tons verts. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la décoration car on frappait à la porte. Il donna l'autorisation d'une voix rauque et Alexander entra, il avait l'air joyeux :

— Et bien dites-moi vous nous avez fait peur, j'ai appelé mon médecin personnel,il m'a expliqué que ce n'était pas important ,une petite chute de tension assez bénigne, vous êtes assez en forme pour vous lever ?

Oui,répondit le surdoué en se leva précautionneusement. Il allait bien.

Tout à l'heure, reprit Alexander, je vous ai demandé quel métier vous faisiez car je recherche du monde pour m'aider

Certains cas sont plus complexes que les autres et nécessitent une personne polyvalente,une personne de confiance,un ami et je pense que vous êtes celui qu'il me faut, je vais vous laissez ma carte et vous y réfléchirez? Il y avait réfléchit et avait accepté.Le lendemain matin,il partirait dans le domaine de Dove Holes,mais avant il voulait réfléchir un peu à tout ça,sa vie allait changer et le faire était différent que seulement le prit donc sa veste et sortit dehors.

**Début-\!/Scène Pouvant Choquer\!/**

_(toujours pov Jarod)_

En passant devant le 4 Privet Drive,une sensation étrange le prit,une chose épouvantable allait se produire il le sentait jusqu'au fond de son âme,c'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit que la porte de la maison était entrouverte,curieux il s'approcha.

Poussé par une force invisible,il entra doucement et referma la porte derrière lui. Tout était éteint et il dut sortir la petite lampe torche à piles qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Le brun fronçait le nez, une odeur de sang remplissait la pièce et tout était sans dessus dessous. Paniqué,s'attendant à devoir se battre d'une minute à l'autre,il pénétra dans le salon...

...Et eût un haut le cœur, il détourna les yeux . Pourtant dieu sait à quel point il en avait vu des choses atroces durant sa vie mais là, c'était une véritable boucherie. Il y avait des traînées de sang sur les murs,les meubles étaient brisés et, au milieu de la pièce il y avait une montagne de tissus. Etrange. Il s'aperçut vite que non, ce n'était pas du tissus mais des mon dieu! C'était des corps. Que s'était -il passé ici ?

Il regagna son sang-froid et inspecta les corps.

Non ce n'était pas possible,il y avait quelqu'un bloqué sous les corps ! Il se précipita et enleva les corps, désespéré, ses nerfs allaient craquer si ça continuait ainsi ,ses sentiments semblaient amplifiés.

**Fin-\!/Scène Pouvant Choquée\!/**

_( en résumé Jarod est rentré dans la maison,elle était sans dessus dessous,il rentre dans la pièce et voit un amas de corps,il entend une respiration:c'est Harry.)_

Des sentiments contradictoires l'habitait : peur, Amour, envie, contentement, bonheur. Au bout de quelques minutes et d'efforts surhumains, il dégagea le corps d'un jeune garçon . Il était couvert de sang lui aussi et présentait des blessures assez importantes ,diagnostiqua Jarod. A priori, il devait avoir une commotion cérébrale,plusieurs côtes cassées … C'était difficile de l'examiner avec tout ce sang. Les autres personnes étaient bien mortes, il avait vérifié rapidement.

Soudain, une chose incroyable se produisit,une bulle,d'un violet semblable à la couleur des yeux du collier ,qui brillait intensément,engloba les deux bruns.

Cette bulle semblait guérir progressivement le jeune garçon et le plus vieux regardait cela avec fascination .

Il était toujours entrain d'admirer le processus, lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Quelques minutes plus tard,un homme grand, brun,vêtu étrangement ,selon Jarod, les regardait avec des yeux écarquillé se reprit bien vite cependant.

— Que s'est-il passé ici ? Dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait calme et indifférent mais où l'on sentait un étonnement sous-jacent mais néanmoins contrôlé

* * *

A suivre !

**Après-propos :**( après tout il y a avant pourquoi pas après )

Avez-vous aimez ? Donnez-moi vos avis

N'ayant pas d'inspiration pour choisir le titre du chapitre je vous propose de le choisir ! Vous pouvez donnez un mot (un sentiment , un nom de confiserie de gâteau ce que vous voulez ayant un rapport avec l'histoire quand même un) soyez originaux et amusez-vous:-)

Je ne vous donne pas de date pour la suite (encore ses épreuves,j'ai hâte d'être en vacances pour pouvoir écrire plus longtemps et plus souvent)par contre je pourrais vous tenir au courant sur ma page Facebook Vifycriki on pourra également discuter tranquille entre lecteurs de nos lectures du moments

Au pire y'a toujours les MP ! Je répondrais avec plaisir !

_Hakuna Matata !_

_Quelle chapitre magnifique !_

_Hakuna Matata !_

_Pour les reviews, c'est en bas !_


	4. Interlude PAS chapitre à lire quand même

**Interlude**

**Excusez-moi de vous avoir donner de faux espoirs !**

**Ceci n'est PAS un nouveau chapitre, c'est plus une explication.**

**J'ai reçu trois gentilles rewiews en guest (ce serait gentil de me laisser un mail ou quelque chose dans le genre pour que je puisse vous répondre d'ailleurs) d'une dénommée **_**Adenoide **_**qui ne connaissait pas la série «le Caméléon»**

**je te fais pleins de poutoux en passant !**

Merci à toi et à tous les autres Guests en fait merci à tous les rewiewers les followers et les mise en favorites ! Je vous adore tous 3

Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué dans le chapitre 1:

_« Le Caméléon_ (_The Pretender_) est une série télévisée américaine en 86 épisodes de 42 minutes, créée par Steven Long Mitchell et Craig Van Sickle diffusée du 19 septembre 1996 au 13 mai 2000 sur le réseau NBC.

La série met en scène Jarod (dont on ne connaît pas le nom de famille), un jeune homme resté séquestré pendant 33 ans dans le Centre, une fondation secrète. Doué d'une intelligence exceptionnelle, Jarod est depuis son plus jeune âge soumis à des simulations. Lorsqu'il apprend les objectifs malfaisants de nombreuses de ces simulations, il décide de s'évader et de vivre au-dehors. »

Une fois dehors Jarod recherche activement sa famille, sa mère, il va aussi rendrent justice en se servant de ses facultés il fera avouer leurs crimes en se servant de la méthode qu'ils(les criminels)ont eux-mêmes utilisés.

Je pense que l'explication est plus clair après je ne peux que vous proposez d'aller voir ce site très complet : lecameleonfrst (point) online (point) fr/

Ou tout simplement d'aller voir les épisodes, ils sont disponible en streaming sur «dpstream» et pour les voir sans limitations ils vous suffit d'aller sur «Debrideur Streaming» et de télécharger l'Add-On , si vous voulez d'autres astuces dans le genre vous pouvez toujours aller voir mon site doigts-de-fee8 (point) e-monsite (point) com/ ,j'ai également un forum vifyetcriki (point) xooit (point) fr

Qui sont encore en «formation» et oui j'en profite pour faire de la pub ^^ hihi j'ai besoin de gens motiver pour gérer les rubriques vidéos informatique,et autres et plus plus on est de fous plus on rit ! En plus, on est en vacances alors il faut bien occuper ses journées !

Je voulais créer un site pour avoir beaucoup de choses en un endroit et aussi pour montrer un peu mon mécontentement concernant la suppression de tant de fictions …

Je vous propose aussi le résumé de ma prochaine fiction !Qui n'a pas encore de titre (donc n'hésitez pas à proposer,ça va être dur avec juste le résumé mais vous êtes trop fort)

"Harry a besoin de calme et de soins après le combat final mais le Ministre de la magie Kingsley shakelbott ne veut pas qu'il reste seul il lui demande de choisir quelqu'un pour l'accompagner ;contre tout attente il choisit Tonks ,en effet durant son entraînement pour vaincre le Lord Noir,ils se sont rapprochés... Ils décident de s'installer dans une forêt magique."

Je me met à écrire la suite de Harry Potter et le Caméléon immédiatement ,ce sera un pov Harry avec un flash back ! A de suite !


	5. chapitre 3: Souffrance

**Harry Potter et le Caméléon**

Le Disclaimer, le Rating et autres sont les mêmes que le chapitre précédent.

exusez-pour ceux qui ont lu le chapitre sans les séparations ^^

Merci pour vos rewiews,vos ajouts en favoris,vos mises en alerte

Merci à ma bêta:brunhylde pour son travail formidable !

Et je voulais faire des poutoux à Kalenna sa rewiew m'as bien amusé ^^ oui oui c'est bien le vrai chapitre !

je ne vous embête pas plus,c'est plus agréable pour lire le chapitre

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Souffrance **

_POV Harry_

Tout n'était que souffrance. Physique mais aussi mentale. La douleur était si forte qu'il tomba dans l'inconscience.

Tout avait commencé ainsi : _(Flash Back)_

(Ça fait donc un peu moins de deux semaines qu'il est chez les Dursley, pour ceux qui ont du mal à se repérer)

En se levant ce matin-là il s'était immédiatement dit qu'il ferait mieux de se recoucher, bien sûr Oncle Vernon en avait décidé autrement et il lui avait donné une liste de tâche à faire aussi longue que son bras..Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Son Oncle l'avait prévenu : il avait intérêt à avoir fini avant qu'il ne rentre s'il ne voulait pas goûter à une punition douloureuse.

Après avoir fait ses ablutions matinales et s'être habillé d'un t-shirt et d'un bermuda trois fois trop grands pour lui, il était descendu dans la cuisine où Pétunia, lui avait montré son petit-déjeuner du doigt, qui n'était constitué que d'un grand verre d'eau et d'un morceau de pain rassi, autrement dit avec tout ce qu'il avait à faire dans la journée ça ne lui suffirait pas. l faudrait qu'il mange une part du gâteau que Madame Weasley lui avait envoyé au début de l'été.

Il remonta donc dans sa «chambre» et après avoir délogé de la latte du plancher qui lui servait de cachette ,le dit gâteau,il avala son petit dej' improvisé aussi vite qu'il le put (pour éviter que le Cheval ne remarque qu'il n'était pas entrain de travailler) et se rendit dans le jardin pour commencer à repeindre la palissade, sa journée allait être longue...

Enfin il avait terminé toutes ses tâches : il avait tondu le jardin, lavé la voiture d'Oncle Vernon puisqu'il avait prit la voiture de Pétunia pour aller travailler, repeint la palissade, s'était occupé du linge, d'arroser les plantes et dire qu'il n'avait énuméré que le tiers de la liste.

C'était après que ça s'était gâté... Il était dix-huit heures,Oncle Vernon allait rentrer.

On entendit d'ailleurs une voiture se garer dans l'allée.

Harry prit une grande avait arrêté de respirer sans s'en rendre compte. Son Oncle le terrifiait réellement ,il se savait à sa merci. Il ne pouvait pas faire de magie et vu sa petite corpulence, il ne faisait pas le poids face au Cachalot. Il était comme une souris attendant que le chat daigne le manger.

Son Oncle venait de pénétrer dans le salon. Il jetait des regards scrutateurs partout pour voir si son bon à rien de neveu avait oublié de faire quelque chose. Il fallait le comprendre ,il avait passé une journée épuisante,assis à un bureau à répondre au téléphone ,à engueuler ses employés et à boire du café, il avait donc besoin de se défouler !

Harry sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique lorsqu'il vit le sourire qu'affichait Vernon. Un sourire triomphant,méchant,sadique qui n'augurait rien de bon ! Du moins pour lui.

—Viens ici, espèce de monstre ! Je t'avais demandé de laver la maison et elle est encore sale ! Regarde,dit il en montrant le dessus de la cheminée où il restait deux grains de poussière, puis il se retourna et montra l'entrée ou des traces de pas étaient en effet présentes. Tu ne sais vraiment pas écouter, j'en ai plus que marre ! Tonna-il. Je vais devoir trouver une punition à la hauteur de tes âneries. Tu n'es qu'un anormal,un monstre et Pétunia et moi avons été d'une gentillesse sans borne en t'acceptant sous NOTRE toit.

Pendant son discours il s'était rapproché d'Harry qui ,quant à lui, baissait les yeux dans une attitude soumise.

Il l'attrapa par le bras,sans ménagement et lui fit monter les escaliers ,après l'avoir propulsé dans sa chambre,il alla se laver les mains,il ne voulait pas se faire contaminer par son anormalité prit les gants ménagers dont il se servait lorsqu'il voulait battre le monstre et retourna dans la chambre.

Il commença par lui cracher dessus, lui arracha sa chemise qu'il lui enfonça dans la gorge pour étouffer ses sons et les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir,coups de poings, de pieds tout y passait. Harry n'en pouvait plus,il avait mal partout,il suffoquait,il paniquait tout simplement. C'était la première fois que son Oncle était si violent. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, tout son corps criait grâce. Son sang coulait partout ,des vertiges le prenaient. Le plus dur fut quand son relatif s'approcha de sa chouette et de ses affaires.

« NOOONNN, pas ma chouette », tenta-il de protester malheureusement le bâillon était toujours là et faisait son boulot.

Il vit donc impuissant, Vernon ouvrir la cage attraper Hedwige ,sa plus vieille amie,son familier, et lui arracher les plumes,une par une avec un sourire dément. Il prenait plaisir à la voir souffrir. Il lui cassa les ailes,les pattes et fit tout pour lui faire mal.

C'était horrible...

Harry était entrain de devenir fou. Il avait tellement mal,au corps mais aussi au cœur, sa chouette le regardait de ses grands yeux bienveillants, brillants d'amour. Elle subissait son calvaire avec courage et préférait regarder son maître, lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas sa faute. Malheureusement ,Harry ne pouvait pas la comprendre... La culpabilité lui étreignit le cœur, il saignait intérieurement.

Lorsque Vernon en eut marre il cria :

—Fais préchauffer le four,Pétunia,Harry a très envie de manger de la chouette ce soir ,dit il en riant

« Non, non, non » ,Harry se répétait ce mot comme une litanie, il tentait de se persuader que ce n'était pas vrai qu'il rêvait ! Son Oncle n'était pas aussi cruel !

Pour asséner le coup de grâce,Vernon s'approcha d'Harry et lui prit sa baguette magique. Il la cassa devant lui et fit de même avec son balais …

—Je me suis dit qu'en cassant ces deux choses,expliqua-t-il avec un air dégoûté sur le visage, tu arrêterais peut être tes tours de magie... Que ça te serves de leçon.

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'il sortit, Hedwige en main, laissant Harry à sa douleur et son désespoir.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard ,ce fut l'heure du dîner et pour une fois tout était prêt lorsqu'il arriva mais il était stressé. La phrase d'Oncle Vernon tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Les Dursleys venaient à peine de se mettre à table, il était hors de question qu'Harry mange en même temps qu'eux et avec eux en plus, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Pétunia se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle poussa un cri qui alerta le reste de la famille...

La première chose qui traversa l'esprit d'Harry lorsqu'il vit Pétunia revenir avec une baguette sous la gorge fut « Mangemorts ».

—Ah ! Potter comme on se retrouve !dit Lucius.

Ses yeux semblaient supplier,comme si il n'était pas maître de son corps,pourtant se dit Harry il n'avait pas les symptômes de quelqu'un sous Imperium !

Les sortilèges commencèrent à fuser dans la pièce et il reporta toute son attention sur les Mangemorts. Ils étaient une dizaine. Le Brun et sa «famille» se firent vite maîtriser puisque il n'avait plus sa baguette magique. Le calvaire commença.

Dudley fut torturé en premier,devant ses parents qui étaient attachés et obligés de regarder. On le tortura à coups de Doloris, à l'aide de puissants sorts de magie noire qui lui firent subir milles douleurs. Un des sorts lui retournait la peau entièrement de sorte que lorsque lorsque la torture se termina ,il ne restait qu'un amas d'os, de sang,de muscles . Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Madame Dursley hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales ! Elle venait de voir son fils se faire torturer et tuer sans rien pouvoir faire. Puis ce fut son tour et celui de son mari.

Autant lorsque Dudley et sa mère furent torturés, Harry fut triste, horrifié même,choqué, autant lorsque se fut le tour de Vernon, il fut prit de l'envie d'aider les mangemorts . Ce côté sombre chez lui l'effraya profondément et la culpabilité le submergea...Et il ne vit pas le mangemort s'approcher de lui, il lui fit ingurgiter une potion noire au goût infecte. Cette potion, qui fut faite par Severus Snape -bien sûr, il ne savait pas à qui elle allait être administrée- servait à faire revivre les pires souvenirs de quelqu'un, une seconde personne prenait une potion blanche et pouvait contrôler les cauchemars de l'autre.

Tous ceux qu'il avait tué étaient présent,ils lui disaient que c'était sa faute,qu'il méritait tout ça ,qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, qu'il ne méritait l'amour de personne et d'autres atrocités de ce genre. Et Harry était d'accord avec eux. Ce cauchemar dura des heures et des heures. Lorsqu'il revient à lui, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps et hurla. Il voulait mourir. Les mangemorts en avaient décidé autrement ,il s'acharnèrent sur son corps, lui firent subir milles souffrances, tout ce qu'ils connaissaient … Le seul ordre qu'ils avaient eu était de le laisser vivant . Le Seigneur des Tenèbres voulait que ce soit lui qu'il le tue mais il voulait d'abord l'affaiblir et c'était plutôt réussi.

Il l'abandonnèrent comme ça après avoir empilé sur lui les autres corps ….

* * *

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Severus lorsqu'il eut fini. Oh, cela ne lui avait prit que quelques secondes. Il venait de voir la vie d'Harry défiler sous ses yeux et il s'en voulait terriblement, il lui en avait fait bavé, n'avait vu que James. Il aurait dû s'apercevoir qu'Harry ressemblait à Lily, et puis c'était de sa faute si Harry avait été torturé; c'était sa potion.

Il revint à lui et se rappela que l'homme qui avait Harry dans ses bras le regardait toujours. Il fallait qu'il l'emmène ailleurs... Il envoya son Patronus à Dumbledore pour le prévenir et demanda son prénom à l'homme. Jarod. Il avait lu ce prénom quelque part mais il ne savait plus où. Mais ce n'était pas l'heure de se préoccuper de ça. Il demanda à Jarod de s'approcher de lui et voulut prendre Harry dans ses bras pour l'emmener à Spinner End's par la cheminée de madame Figg-le transplanage étant contre indiqué vu les blessures d'Harry- le petit brun en avait décidé autrement ,du moins sa magie, puisqu'il se fit expulser à plusieurs mètres. Étrange.

Il demanda donc à Jarod de tenir Harry dans ses bras et de le suivre.

Jarod, quant à lui, était en état de choc. Ses sentiments se bousculaient toujours en lui, il était perdu, étonné, choqué …

* * *

**A suivre !**

Merci d'avoir lu, donnez moi vos avis !Qu'avez-vous pensé de Lucius ? De Severus ? De la torture de la chouette ?Que pensez-vous concernant Jarod et Harry ?Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer après ?

À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (que je vais commencer à écrire dès maintenant)

_Hakuna Matata !_

_Quelle chapitre magnifique !_

_Hakuna Matata !_

_Pour les reviews, c'est en bas !_


	6. ch4 entre soins attente et desespoir 1

**Harry Potter et le Caméléon: Chapitre 4:Entre soins, attente et désespoir.**

**Avant-Propos :**

**Excusez-moi je vous ai posté le chapitre non corrigé o.O merci _à Rozenn2356:-) _**

Le Disclaimer, le rating et autres sont toujours les mêmes que les chapitres précédents.

Bonjour à tous et à toutes merci d'être toujours là, mais aussi pour vos rewiews vos alertes et mises en favoris !

Je vous adore.**Bonne lecture** et on se retrouve en bas !

Vous êtes nombreux à avoir remarquer le lien entre Harry et Jarod.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Pov Jarod :_

J'étais troublé. Qui était cet ange et c'était quoi cette bulle qui nous entourait ?

Je relevais la tête et donnait mon prénom à l'homme en face de moi, je le suivis en portant Harry. Harry...ce prénom lui allait bien. Ses jolies lèvres rouges, ses longs cils noirs, sa peau si blanche par rapport à la mienne. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je n'ai jamais regardé un homme de cette manière. Je suis hétérosexuel, à cent pour cent, enfin il était vrai que je n'avais pas eu le temps de vraiment vérifier mais...

L'homme,qui m'avait dit s'appeler Severus, me tira de mes pensées en m'expliquant rapidement qu'on était chez lui.

Cinq à dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais trouvé mon Harry... euh Harry chez lui. Il devenait urgent de s'en occuper, sa respiration était faible et son visage semblait exprimer toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait . Quant à moi, je n'avais qu'une envie : le protéger et l'aimer … Et même si ces émotions étaient déstabilisantes ,elles me semblaient normales ,au fond de moi j'étais heureux .

Severus m'amena à une chambre simple,assez vieille-comme la maison- mais propre, et je déposais précautionneusement le jeune garçon sur le grand lit qui semblait être le seul meuble neuf de la maison. Le garçon poussa un gémissement de douleur et commença à se tortiller sur le lit.

Le grand brun agit rapidement. d'un accio, il fit venir à lui plusieurs potions.

Alors que j'allais lui demander à quoi elles servaient il m'expliqua brièvement :

« je lui donne une potion anti-douleur surpuissante, une pour aider à refermer les petites plaies et pour commencer à réparer tout ce qui en a besoin et une potion de sommeil. Je les lui fais passer directement dans son estomac à l'aide d'un sort sur ce, il reprit son bâton de bois sombre, probablement sa baguette, et d'un geste du poignet, il fit disparaître le contenu des fioles. Je sais que tout ceci vous étonne je vais donc tenter de tout vous expliquer. Suivez-moi.»

_Fin Pov Jarod ,début Pov Omniscient _

* * *

Avant cela Severus plaça des sorts de surveillance sur son patient.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, et Severus fit apparaître une collation.

«Tout d'abord,Harry et moi sommes des sorciers. Nous vivons cachés et normalement vous ne devriez pas être au courant de notre existence ,cependant il semblerait qu'Harry vous ait reconnu comme son âme-sœur.»

Jarod était surpris, c'était peu dire. Cet homme n'avait aucun tact ! Il lui apprenait comme ça que, premièrement, Harry était un sorcier et que deuxièmement ,il était son âme-sœur. Il avait maintenant des tonnes de questions qui défilaient dans son esprit !

Severus ,qui savait son invité perdu dans ses pensées, attendait calmement tout en dégustant une tasse de thé à la menthe.

-Comme vous devez vous en douter, j'ai quelques questions. Je vais commencer par les plus importantes selon moi. Comment va-t-il ? Comment savez-vous que nous sommes des âme-sœurs, est-ce si banal que ça dans votre monde ?

—Je ne peux pas vous dire que tout va pour le mieux mais je pense qu'il ira bien,commença Severus. Non ce n'est pas commun du tout,le dernier cas d'âme-sœur a été répertorié il y a presque 500 ans. Je l'ai vu tout simplement parce que dans mon monde, tous les enfants connaissent les signes, poursuivit-il, vous devez comprendre que le lien d'âme-sœur est le lien le plus parfait qui soit, le plus espéré aussi. Il est reconnu par tous. Lorsqu'Harry retournera dans le monde magique, ce sera comme s'il était marié, il sera intouchable, et personne n'essayera jamais de vous séparer tant cet acte serait abominable. On ne sépare pas deux âmes sœurs. Ce serait comme vous arracher le cœur. Je vous donnerais des livres à ce sujet si vous le désirez. En attendant, il me faut m'occuper d'Harry. Il ne risque rien je l'ai mis sous un sortilège de stase mais on ne sait jamais. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup à se dire, termina-t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Harry.

En rentrant dans la pièce, Severus soupira. Il avait menti à Jarod mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il ne voulait pas avoir un homme fou d'inquiétude dans sa maison, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte le lien était en train de se mettre en place et il avait beau dire ,c'était la première fois de l'histoire qu'un sorcier créait un lien aussi puissant avec un Moldu . C'était réellement impressionnant, Harry devait avoir un pouvoir hors du commun. Malgré tout son corps n'était pas invincible et il risquait fortement d'y laisser la vie.

Pendant ce temps tout en étant dans ses pensées, il avait commencé à rassembler de quoi soigner le Survivant : des onguents,des potions,des bandages, de l'eau.Désormais il n'avait qu'à attendre Dobby, en parlant du loup, on entendit un pop significatif et l'elfe de maison apparut. Imédiatement, Dobby fit disparaître les vêtements de l'adolescent, le laissant en boxer blanc. Ils commencèrent à le soigner, à le nettoyer et à désinfecter les plaies, puis à lui appliquer les onguents et lui administrer des potions.

La nuit allait être longue...

* * *

Jarod de son côté s'inquiétait . Dobby lui avait montré sa chambre,lui avait apporté son dîner, il avait prit une douche et avait commencé à lire les livres dont Severus lui avait parlé, mais malgré tout ça, il n'allait pas bien. Une force l'attirait vers Harry, il en avait mal tellement l'attraction était puissante.

Cela faisait sept mille deux cent secondes qu'il attendait patiemment mais là, vraiment, sa tête et surtout son cœur allaient exploser, il avait besoin de voir son petit brun, son ange. Il se moquait que ses sentiments soient rapides, qu'il ne soit pas attiré par les hommes,qu'il venait à peine de le rencontrer... Il le voulait, il voulait être là pour lui, le serrer dans ses bras, lui caresser les cheveux, lui apporter à manger, l'aider lorsqu'il en avait besoin,le soutenir...

A la fin de sa tirade interne, il n'y tint plus, se leva et alla frapper trois coups à la porte de la chambre, on lui dit d'entrer.

Severus était stupéfait, cela faisait seulement deux heures qu'ils étaient séparés, le lien n'était même pas entièrement formé et pourtant Jarod semblait déjà en manque, il était épaté ! Leur lien était incroyablement puissant. Ces deux-là lui réservaient de nombreuses surprises selon lui. Jarod pénétra donc dans la chambre et alla s'installer dans la chaise à la gauche de son ange.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, commença-t-il , mais je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer , une attraction, je dirais ,m'a poussé vers lui, dit il en regardant le brun avec tendresse,j'ai cru devenir fou . Je ne vous dérangerais pas je veux juste être près de lui.

Severus lui donna son accord , «cela rassurera Harry, tout est bon à prendre pour lui donner envie de se battre» pensa-t-il avec tristesse.

* * *

_5 jours plus tard._

_Pov Jarod_

Cela faisait 5 jours que ma vie avait basculé. 5 jours que j'étais constamment sur les nerfs . 5 jours aussi que mes sentiments augmentaient et 5 jours que je restais constamment auprès d'Harry, je comprenais maintenant ce que voulait dire âme-sœurs. Pour me faire patienter, Severus m'avait prêté de nombreux livres sur l'histoire de la magie,les sortilèges,les potions, le monde sorcier en général. Il avait été étonné de mon intelligence. Je lui avais révélé mes capacités et je m'étais immédiatement remis à lire,pour faire plaisir à mon âme sœur, je lui faisais lecture depuis que j'avais remarqué qu'il semblait se détendre en entendant ma voix. Il y a deux jours Severus m'avait appris qu'il m'avait menti ! Comme si je ne le sentais pas ! Je n'avais rien dit car j'étais bouleversé . Ce n'était pas parce que je n'avais pas de pouvoirs magiques que j'étais pour autant stupide ,et ça, l'autre homme l'avait oublié. Je lui avais fait une piqûre de rappel. Il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier, pensais-je en souriant. De plus, une voix intérieure semblait me dire tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir sur la santé d'Harry.

Je devais appeler Alexander, il m'attendait à la fin de la semaine mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Harry ; rien que d'y penser était inimaginable.

Alexander m'avait proposé de venir avec Harry et Severus qu'il avait des choses importantes à lui dire. Ma petite voix intérieure m'avait incité à accepter me soufflant que mon compagnon d'âme serait sortit d'affaire, j'avais donc accepté. Severus m'avait demandé d'attendre quelques jours que l'état de son patient se stabilise. Dumbledore viendrait les voir chez Alexander.

* * *

Lucius était seul, dans son lit. Sa femme devait être avec Le Seigneur des Tenèbres. Son fils était avec les autres nouveaux mangemorts.

Sa vie était un immense mensonge. Narcissa, depuis son plus jeune âge, lui faisait boire une potion préparée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait pour but de le laisser au contrôle total de sa femme. Au bout de plusieurs années, il s'y était accoutumé et avait commencé à être conscient de plus en plus souvent, puis à pouvoir contrôler lui-même son corps. Mais ils l'avaient vite remarqué et l'enfer avait recommencé et ainsi de suite pendant presque trente ans. Trente ans qu'il était prisonnier de son propre corps, trente foutues années qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose :Se venger. Puis ils lui avaient mis un collier qui l'empêchait seulement d'avoir le contrôle sur son corps. Le supplice était pire puisque ainsi il torturait, tuait sans le vouloir et sans pouvoir rien faire et ainsi de suite pendant presque trente ans

Il espérait en avoir l'occasion. Il comptait se battre jusqu'à la fin. Quitte à mettre fin à ses jours !

* * *

_Hakuna Matata !_

_Quelle chapitre magnifique !_

_Hakuna Matata !_

_Pour les reviews, c'est en bas !_


	7. ch5:entre soin attente et desespoir 2

******Harry potter et le Caméléon: chapitre 5:Entre soins, attente et désespoir-2**

******Avant-Propos :**

**Merci à ma bêta **** pour sa correction ! Allez voir sa traduction et sa fiction ! Elles sont géniales !**

Merci pour vos gentilles rewiews ,vos add en favorites ,vos follows mais aussi juste de lire, ça fait plaisir de savoir que ça intéresse (même un minimum quelqu'un)

50 rewiews en tout et 2848 vues je suis heureuse

j'ai regardé mes stats et même si y'a de moins en moins de monde qui lit (ce que je peux comprendre c'est les vacances et tout !) Et ben je publierais quand même etmême plus souvent na !:-)

Je voulais faire un énorme bisous à ******Kalenna** pour sa merveilleuse review même si elle ne review pas chaque chapitre (ce que je comprend tout à fait, je suis comme vous une lectrice avant tout) quand elle le fait je m'en souviens !

En avant pour la lecture ! On se retrouve en bas et tout et tout ! Et je vous adore trop trop trop trop !

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés et Harry pouvait être transplané sans soucis. Le problème c'est qu'il avait toujours du mal à rester éloigné de Jarod même pour quelques secondes et Severus avait peur qu'il bouge et se désartibule, il fut donc décidé de se rendre au domaine d'Alexander en portoloin. Seulement, il fallait l'autorisation du Ministèrepour créer un portoloin, ce qu'il n'avait pas. De toutes manières s'il l'as demandaiton ne lui donnerait pas (l'autorisation). Harry et le Directeur étaient pris pour des fous par Fudge et la population sorcière en générale. Après en avoir parlé à Dumbledore il fut décidé qu'il créerait lui -même le Portoloin.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait (j'aime les trois petits cochons)

Notre glucosé préféré émit une condition : il voulait les accompagner.

* * *

En arrivant devant la demeure, nos trois compères-Harry jouant toujours la belle aux bois dormant dans les bras de son prince- furent stupéfaits par la taille de la maison, même Jarod qui l'avait déjà vu, ne se rappelait pas qu'elle était aussi magnifique et imposante . Le portail semblait doué de vie puisqu'il s'ouvrit à leur approche et ils virent Alexander venir à leurs rencontre . Son regard se fixa sur Dumbledore,un air surpris sur le visage,notre directeur le fixait pareillement. Personne ne vit leur échange quelque peu étrange et ils reprirent leur expression personnel de maison amenèrent Jarod et Harry dans la chambre qui était attribué à la base à notre surdoué et le laissèrent s'occuper de son petit brun. Jarod avait demandé à Severus de lui montrer ce qu'il devait faire pour soigner son amour ,le Maître des Potions avait accepté en voyant que l'autre homme avait besoin de faire quelque chose d'utile pour son futur amant. Heureusement que le Moldu apprenait vite.

Après s'être occupé d'Harry, le trentenaire s'installa près de lui et s'endormit comme un bébé.

—Jarod ? Jarod ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Répondez s'il vous plaît ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, un certain professeur s'inquiétait-oui, oui, vous avez bien lu- il s'inquiétait ,ce qui était très étonnant, je vous l'accorde . Après cinq minutes d'attente( et oui notre sevychou est pas très patient), il décida d' qu'il vit le fit presque sourire,tant le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux était tenait Harry contre son torse,ses mains étaient posées sur son ventre et il avait sa tête dans le cou de son ami, leur visage étaient détendus. Même si Severus ne voulait pas les réveiller, il fallut bien le faire. En effet ,Alexander avait des révélations à leur faire. Il s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus vieux des deux endormis. Qui se réveilla en sursaut ,totalement paniqué. Il s'apaisa lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry était toujours contre lui et posa son regard sur Severus qui lui expliqua le motif de sa venue. Il se rhabilla correctement et suivit notre austère maître des potions.

—Ah vous voilà!Dit Alexander en souriant, prenez place, bien une fois qu'ils furent installé, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes. Bien que je ne sois pas un sorcier,ce que je suis ne vous concernant pas ,du moins pour l'instant, je connais le monde des sorciers. Je connais Harry Potter de nom et j'aimerais pouvoir l'aider à ma manière. Je l'expliquerais seulement à Jarod puisque c'est l'âme sœur de notre Golden Boy. Les deux concernés se levèrent et allèrent dans une pièce jouxtant celle-ci.

Dumbledore ,qui était toujours là , semblait dans ses pensé deux concernés se levèrent et allèrent dans une pièce jouxtant celle-ci,ce qui y fut dit fut si bien surveiller que même la narratrice n'en a pas idée _(NdA :niark niark niark vive le suspens alors qu'elles sont vos idées ?) _Après être rentré dans la pièce, des sorts d'une grande puissance furent jetés sur la porte et la narratrice ne put à nouveau rien entendre ! Foi de Serpentarde, elle saurait le fin mot de l'histoire !

Quand ils revinrent voir les autres avant d'aller voir Harry, Jarod avait un air émerveillé sur le visage ainsi qu'un immense sourire.

* * *

De retour à Poudlard, après le dîner passé chez Alexander, Dumbledore alla dans ses appartements . Il avait besoin d'un remontant,Alexander était vivant et en bonne santé! Il était heureux ! Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnu ? Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, il était perdu lui Dumbledore était perdu ,c'était un comble savait toujours tout habituellement. Peut être devrait-il aller le voir et lui parler ? Il avait besoin de comprendre, mais et s'il se faisait renvoyer ? S'il il lui disait des horreur ? Non, il ne le supporterait pas .

* * *

Entre Severus et Alexander, il y avait une certaine tension. Ils étaient tous les deux réservés, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. En effet, Jarod était resté avec Harry tandis que Carlton était revenu au salon. Severus regardait avec émerveillement la salle. Elle était magnifiquement décorée et s'accordait parfaitement avec l'âge de la demeure. Les murs étaient dans des tons marrons très clairs et s'accordaient avec le bois du mobilier ainsi que de l'immense tapi qui était au centre de la place ,un lustre immense était suspendu, il était imposant comme la pièce. Alexander prit la parole.

—Vous travaillez à Poudlard n'est ce pas ? En tant que maître des potions ?

—En effet, je suis passionnée par les potions depuis tout petit.

—Suivez-moi je vais vous montrer mon laboratoire de potions, il devrait vous plaire,poursuivit Alexander en souriant doucement.

Severus se leva et le suivit dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers. Le propriétaire des lieux s'arrêta devant une porte et posa sa main dessus elle le reconnut et s'ouvrit. Severus, après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui , écarquilla les yeux,il était stupéfait. Ce laboratoire était gigantesque, immense, il devait faire cent cinquante mètres carré facilement. Il y avait tous les instruments dont un Maître des Potions pouvaient rêver, sur les murs des étagères ou des tonnes de flacons étaient posés. En s'approchant, Severus vit à quel point Alexander était minutieux puisque tout était étiqueté et rangé par ordre alphabétique . Il y avait même des potions qu'il ne connaissait pas, pourtant il les connaissait toutes, du moins toutes celles qui étaient répertorié par le ministère et par les maîtres des potions en général. Il était curieux d'apprendre à connaître Alexander.

Le lendemain,vers huit heures tout le monde s'installa à table. Ils devaient être une vingtaine. L'un des plus jeune devait avoir 7 ans et répondait au nom de Liam _(NdA: petite dédicace à Lassa-Liam,merci pour tes rewiews),_ à sa gauche se trouvait Shannon tandis qu'en bout de table était assis Alexander qui regardait avec bienveillance tous ses enfants. A droite se trouvaient Kiara, Peter, Severus, Scott, Josh et Melinda.

A là gauche d'Alexander se trouvait Jarod _(NdA :en face de shannon)_,Elisabeth, Tyler, Phoebe, Luke, Wyatt, Spencer et Hope. Il y avait de tout sur la table ,allant du pain au chocolat au jus de citrouille sorcier. C'était un joli mélange de culture diverses et variés. Les enfants mangeaient tranquillement. Alexander prit la parole et expliqua que Shannon, Spencer Tyler et Peter faisaient partis de l'équipe qui s'occupaient des enfants.

—Shannon est l'éducatrice de ces petits monstres ,dit-il avec un sorurie tandis que les enfants protestait, Spencer était le professeur principal des enfants, les autres professeurs ne vivaient pas ici. Il présenta également Tyler, le professeur de sports, et enfin Peter qui était psychologue.

—Vous apprendrez à les connaître ainsi que les enfants. Il poursuivit en regardant Jarod, je les ai prévenu qu'il leur était interdit de faire du bruit dans l'aile l'ouest, là ou se situent vos quartiers, afin que le jeune Harry se remette tranquillement .

—Tu zais,coupa Elisabeth en posant sa main sur celle de Jarod, si tu l'aimes vraiment fort, il va se reveiller z'en suis sûr, ou sinon tu peux toujours lui offrir un doudou, moi j'ai un doudou, il s'appelle Etoile et quand je vais pas bien je lui fais un câlin et après ça va mieux , si tu veux ze te le prête à toi et à Harry.

Un sentiment de tendresse lui étreignit le cœur devant la gentille attention d'Elisabeth.

—Oui,tu as raison ma puce, j'irais lui en chercher un, répondit-il en souriant. Les enfants le rendaient toujours joyeux, ils étaient si innocent...

Le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Une fois terminé Jarod retourna voir Harry. Malgré Elisabeth et sa joie de vivre, il était triste. Il voulait apprendre connaître son petit brun …

Le lendemain une chose abominable se produisit. L'état d'Harry se dégradait encore ,son cœur battait de moins en moins vite . C'est Jarod qui s'en aperçut. Il déboula,complètement paniqué dans le laboratoire de potions où Alexander et Severus faisaient des potions tout en discutant du dernier article qu'ils avaient lu. Ils suivirent Jarod et après la batterie de tests qu'ils firent subir à Harry, Severus soupira :

- Ecoutez-moi , même si physiquement son état est stable, il ne lui reste que quelques côtes cassées et une commotion bénigne. C'est le moral qui ne suit pas , il doit toujours penser être chez ses Moldus, il a vécu des choses traumatisantes vous savez...

—Vous ne nous avez jamais raconté d'ailleurs, est ce que vous pourriez le faire ? demandèrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

—Je peux vous expliquer rapidement,déjà je vais lui donner une potion qui a été mis au moins par Alexander, cette potion sert à relancer le cœur en envoyant des décharges éléctriques plus ou moins fortes,_( NdA :J'ai besoin que Severus leur explique )_ mais les détails c'est lui qui vous les donnera , c'est dur à dire mais il a été abusé toute sa vie par ses relatifs. Ils lui ont rabâché des horreurs sans noms, qu'il n'était qu'un monstre et qu'il avait de la chance de les avoir, qu'il était responsable de tous les malheurs possibles. Son entrée à Poudlard ne l'a pas aidé puisque tout le monde ne voit en lui que le Survivant. Ensuite il a vu un camarade et son parrain mourir devant lui. Il a fait une dépression et puis son Moldu l'a torturé, lui et sa chouette. Puis les Mangemorts sont arrivés et les ont torturé. Je pense qu'il faudrait aller le voir avec la Légilimencie. Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même avant que je vois sa vie je... je lui ai fait subir des choses horribles,dit-il en déglutissant difficilement, la culpabilité lui étreignait le cœur. Dumbledore m'avait donné un collier pour le surveiller, d'ailleurs il s'est transformé lorsque je suis sorti de ses pensées, poursuivit-il en sortant un médaillon en argent en forme de clé, la clé était ornementé de grenat et de lapis-lazulli. Le grenat représente le mois de sa naissance, tandis que le lapis correspond à l'amitié et la vérité. Il contribue à l'harmonie dans les relations. C'est une pierre de sagesse et de prise de conscience.» Elle me va bien je trouve, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Désolé je m'éloigne du sujet, donc le directeur m'avait donné un collier je ne l'ai pas mis, j'étais persuadé qu'il était comme son père, arrogant,aimé … Je me suis trompé mais je l'ai compris trop tard, si j'avais mis mes préjugés de côté j'aurais pu le sauver. Les excuses ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc mais je suis vraiment désolé. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait aller le voir.

—Et bien commença Jarod, hésitant, je pense que je peux, j'entends une voix qui me dit que je le peux,elle a toujours eu raison jusque là alors j'aimerais essayé,dit-il en se retournant vers Alexander pour lui demander sa confirmation.

—Je pense que tu peux avec ce que je t'ai offert la dernière fois, tu le pourras sans doutes. Il faudra par contre que je t'aide, je pense. Nous serons prêt dans la soirée. Allez viens Jarod , amène la Narratrice qu'elle ait quelque chose à raconter .

* * *

_A suivre ..._

**Après-Propos:** J'ai essayé d'aérer un peu plus le texte pour que ce soit plus agréable, je voulais donc avoir votre avis, sur ça le chapitre en lui même le fait que je

parle de moi avec mes "la Narratrice",est-ce que vous voulez plus de dialogue ou pas ? Des chapitres plus long ? à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

j'ai corrigé tous les chapitres jetté un coup d'oeil ,ça devrait être plus compréhensible et agréable à lire .

_Hakuna Matata !_

_Quelle chapitre magnifique !_

_Hakuna Matata !_

_Pour les reviews, c'est en bas !_


	8. biographie des pensionnaires

**Interlude numéro 2 : Les personnages secondaires**

**Avant-propos**** :Ceci est un minuscule chapitre,il ne compte pas pour le poste d'aujourd'hui je posterais donc deux chapitres dans la semaine si tout va bien **

**Notre ultra importante ! Je ne posterai qu'une fois par semaine, le vendredi sûrement, afin de faire des chapitres beaucoup plus longs.**

_ bla bla d'auteur ultra agaçant -ON- _

Si quelque chose vous intrigue, demandez-moi !

Je voulais répondre à la rewiew d'**adenoide** qui m'a écrit « Ils veulent sauver Harry maintenant mais qu'ont-ils fait avant, rien.» Est- ce que tu parles d'avant quand il était en dépression ou avant dans le sens directement après l'attaque ? Jarod s'est occupé d'Harry pendant sa convalescence,il l'a veillé,ne sortant pas de la chambre, mangeant peu etc ... Il fallait attendre qu'Harry se remette ,que ce soit psychologiquement et , Harry n'arrive pas à se défaire de ses mauvais souvenirs,il faut donc l'aider, son corps ne suit pas.

**Cathy** m'a demandé si je comptais faire un Mpreg,Je ne sais pas du tout encore, donnez moi votre avis.

Comme d'habitude un grand merci à ma bêta-correctrice pour son travail ! Allez voir ses écrits, vous n'en serez pas déçu !

Une de mes rewieweuse que je ne citerais pas _(salut Kalenna !) _m'a avoué être légèrement perdue avec tous les personnages secondaires. Je me suis dis que j'allais voir faire un interlude avec toutes les rencontres entre le Directeur( Alexander)et les enfants et leurs parents ! Place à l'histoire. Donnez moi vos avis ! Mais aussi les rencontres avec les professeurs si le cœur vous en dit, vous me direz si cette partie vous intéresse et dans ce cas je publierais l'autre

Cet interlude contiendra des remarques de la Narratrice ! D'ailleurs si vous voulez lui donner une identité (prénom,âge,passe temps favori que sais-je encore) allez-y ça pourrait être amusant ! Et puis qui sait je pourrais la rajouter dans l'histoire !

Un petit passage stat' pour vous faire voir à quel point vous êtes géniaux :

le 05/07/13 : 7 chapitres

11 407 mots

4 024 vues

et 62 rewiews

et pour le dernier chapitre 315 vues et 10 rewiews !

C'est grâce à vous alors **merci** ! Je suis vraiment heureuse !

Place aux chapitres

_Bla bla d'auteur ultra agaçant-OFF-_

* * *

_Parfois un infime détail pourrait tout changer._

Elisabeth : 5 ans (lorsque Harry arrive au centre d'aide d'Alexandre)

Grande,brune,aux yeux bleus très sombres, et à la taille élancée Sydney Inwood était une assistance sociale connue pour son grand dévouement,elle s'investissait dans son travail, elle voulait aider tout le monde. C'était réellement une femme en or. Ce n'était pas le genre d'assistante à sortir à tout va «Désolée mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous» avec un grand sourire avant de se remettre à se peinturlurer les histoire commença elle rentrait chez elle.

Elle habitait un petit appartement dans la banlieue de Liverpool. Pour rentrer chez elle, la jeune femme passait par des rues étroites et sombres, délabrées, où les rats et les souris étaient présents en masse. Elle traversait donc une de ces rues. Habituellement, elle avait continuellement des écouteurs mais cette fois-ci elle les avait perdu. Parfois un petit détail peut tout changer. L'assistante sociale entendit les pleurs d'un enfant. Sydney essayait de trouver la provenance de ce s'approcha d'une jolie maison qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à alors , un couffin très beau se trouvait là , à l'intérieur elle pouvait voir un nourrisson-une fille au vu de sa tenue. Elle portait une petite robe rose,de petites sandales blanches montantes, un petit bonnet blanc avec une bande rose, le bébé était emmitouflé dans une couverture qui avait l'air douce et où un prénom était brodé : Elisabeth.

Sydney était très intriguée : que faisait un nourrisson ici ? En regardant ses vêtements ,on voyait bien que la petite n'était pas du coin . Alexander se réveilla en sursaut,il était joyeux il avait trouvé l'un des enfants qu'il devait protéger. Le lendemain matin elle était chez lui, et Sydney ne se souvenait plus de rien.

* * *

Liam : 7 ans (lorsque Harry arrive au centre d'aide d'Alexandre)

Certains sorciers aiment aider les Moldus en se faisant passer pour l'un d'entre eux, ce fut le cas pour un homme, que l'on nommera Ben pour préserver son identité. Ben était sapeur-pompier .Il était en intervention car un incendie avait été signalé dans une petite maison située en centre-ville. Après avoir fait son devoir, il fut chargé d'aller voir s'il y avait des survivants. Même si cette maison était ,selon le voisin, inhabitée.

La maison devait être bien entretenue, en entrant dans la cuisine qui n'avait pas été touché par l'incendie, il remarqua qu'il y avait des gâteaux sur la table. Des miettes, étaient encore sur le meuble. C'était étrange pour une maison inhabitée il monta à l'étage et poussa la porte qui menait à une chambre d'enfant. Ben s'arrêta, il était sûr d'avoir entendu un bruit. Il s'approcha du berceau. Vous l'aurez compris , un enfant de 4 ou 5 ans se trouvait là,blond aux yeux noirs, plutôt petit .Il souriait comme si c'était normal qu'il se trouve là, dans une maison soit disant abandonnée .Ben l'observa, toujours choquée Il voulut lui poser une question mais l'enfant le devança et dit « oh tu es comme moi ! » Ben était perdu, il lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là et le blondinet lui fit une démonstration en faisait voler le petit train qui se trouvait à proximité. Le pompier, était estomaqué : un enfant de 5 ans faisait de la magie sans baguette et sans même le vouloir .Il jeta un sortilège de désillusion sur l'enfant et l'emmena chez lui , où sa femme lui fit prendre un bain , lui donna à manger et le mit au lit. Plusieurs heures plus tard, Alexander était passé chercher le garçon.

* * *

Phoebe : 8 ans (lorsque Harry arrive au centre d'aide d'Alexandre)

«Un drame a eu lieu dans cette petite ville tranquille, une fillette de 5 ans a été retrouvée par la voisine. Elle a été battue par son beau-père, explique le bobby _(NdA:les policiers en Angleterre)_ chargé de l'enquête. L'homme a été arrêté, et la petite Phoebe va être placée dans un centre pour jeunes en attendant,je vous rassure les jours de Phoebe ne sont plus en danger.»

Article paru dans un journal moldu

* * *

Kiara : 9 ans (lorsque Harry arrive au centre d'aide d'Alexandre)

La Narratrice que je suis a fait des recherches sur ces personnages. Vu que je suis trop gentille, je vais vous dire ce que j'ai trouvé sur Kiara. Cette jeune fille est une surdouée. C'est également la nièce d'Alexander . Ses parents ont préféré la confier à son oncle pour qu'elle puisse s'épanouir et se servir de ses facultés mais également pour éviter qu'elle s'ennuie.

* * *

Wyatt : 10 ans (lorsque Harry arrive au centre d'aide d'Alexandre)

Une affaire horrible:parricide

Voilà l'histoire de Wyatt. cet enfant brun,aux yeux bleus délavés qui semblent refléter toute la souffrance du monde a vécu un événement horrible et traumatisant. Le 20 mars 1986, alors que Wyatt avait 9 ans, son frère tua ses deux parents sous ses yeux, à coups de couteaux avant de se tuer lui-même. Personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi il avait fait ça .Depuis ce jour, Wyatt ne parle plus depuis.

* * *

Hope : 10 ans (lorsque Harry arrive au centre d'aide d'Alexandre)

Ses parents l'ont eu par devoir, ils ne l'aiment pas , et préfèrent la laisser en géniteurs ont voulu compenser leur manque d'amour parental en lui achetant tout ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

Melinda: 13 ans (lorsque Harry arrive au centre d'aide d'Alexandre)

Mélinda, est une fille très mystérieuse,arrivée à 10 ans. La seule chose que peut nous dire l'assistante sociale est qu'elle a été kidnappée.

* * *

Scott : 12 ans (lorsque Harry arrive au centre d'aide d'Alexandre)

Scott est inscrit au centre car il est boulimique.

* * *

Josh :14 ans (lorsque Harry arrive au centre d'aide d'Alexandre)

Josh a été amené ici par ses parents suite à une tentative de suicide.

* * *

Luke : 17 ans (lorsque Harry arrive au centre d'aide d'Alexandre)

Luke est le plus vieux du centre, il est là depuis ses douze ans. Il était en train de mal tourner ,ses parents l'ont envoyé ici pour qu'il retourne dans le droit chemin.

* * *

Je continue activement mes recherches, certains dossiers sont difficiles à trouver.

Donnez-moi votre avis ! A vendredi,au plus tard !J'espère que vous avez aimé.

_Hakuna Matata !_

_Quelle chapitre magnifique !_

_Hakuna Matata !_

_Pour les reviews, c'est en bas !_


End file.
